Blends of linear polyesters with other incompatible materials of organic or inorganic nature to form microvoided structures are well-known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,461 discloses, for example, linear polyesters blended with, for example, calcium carbonate. U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,699 discloses blends of linear polyesters with 3 to 27% of organic material such as ethylene or propylene polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,944 also discloses the use of poly(ethylene terephthalate) blended with 8% organic material such as polysulfone or poly(4-methyl-1-pentene). U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616 discloses a blend of polypropylene to serve as the matrix with a small percentage of another and incompatible organic material, nylon, to initiate microvoiding in the polypropylene matrix. U.K. Patent Specification No. 1,563,591 discloses linear polyester polymers for making opaque thermoplastic film support in which have been blended finely divided particles of barium sulfate together with a void-promoting polyolefin, such as polyethylene, polypropylene or poly-4-methyl-1-pentene.
The above-mentioned patents show that it is known to use incompatible blends to form films having paper-like characteristics after such blends have been extruded into films and the films have been quenched, biaxially oriented and beat set. The minor component of the blend, due to its incompatibility with the major component of the blend, upon melt extrusion into film forms generally spherical particles each of which initiates a microvoid in the resulting matrix formed by the major component. The melting points of the void initiating particles, in the use of organic materials, should be above the glass transition temperature of the major component of the blend and particularly at the temperature of biaxial orientation.
As indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,616, spherical particles initiate voids of unusual regularity and orientation in a stratified relationship throughout the matrix material after biaxial orientation of the extruded film. Each void tends to be of like shape, not necessarily of like size since the size depends upon the size of the particle.
Ideally, each void assumes a shape defined by two opposed and edge contacting concave disks. In other words, the voids tend to have a lens-like or biconvex shape. The voids are oriented so that the two major dimensions are aligned in correspondence with the direction of orientation of the film structure. One major dimension is aligned with machine direction orientation, a second major dimension is aligned with the transverse direction orientation, and a minor dimension approximately corresponds to the cross-section dimension of the void-initiating particle.
The voids generally tend to be closed cells, and thus there is virtually no path open from one side of a biaxially oriented film to the other side through which liquid or gas can traverse. The term "void" is used herein to mean devoid of solid matter, although it is likely the "voids" contain a gas.
Upon biaxial orientation of the resulting extruded film, the film becomes white and opaque, the opacity resulting from light being scattered from the walls of the microvoids. The transmission of light through the film becomes lessened with increased number and with increased size of the microvoids relative to the size of a particle within each microvoid.
Also, upon biaxial orientation, a matte finish on the surface of the film results, as discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,461. The particles adjacent the surfaces of the film tend to be incompressible and thus form projections without rupturing the surface. Such matte finishes enable the film to be written upon with pencil or with inks, crayons, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,699 also indicates that the extrusion, quenching and stretching of the film may be effected by any process which is known in the art for producing oriented film, such as by a flat film process or a bubble or tubular process. The flat film process involves extruding the blend through a slit dye and rapidly quenching the extruded web upon a chilled casting drum so that the polyester component of the film is quenched into the amorphous state, The quenched film is then biaxially oriented by stretching in mutually perpendicular directions at a temperature above the glass transition temperature of the polyester. The film may be stretched in one direction and then in a second direction or may be simultaneously stretched in both directions. After the film has been stretched it is heat set by heating to a temperature sufficient to crystallize the polyester while restraining the film against retraction in both directions of stretching.
Paper is essentially a non-woven sheet of more or less randomly arrayed fibers. The key properties of these structures are opacity, texture, strength, and stability. Natural polymers are generally weaker and less stable. A serious problem, for example, is brightness reversion or fading of papers and fibers.
Although there are many ways to produce opaque media, this invention is concerned with creating opacity by stretching or orienting plastic materials to induce microvoids which scatter light, preferably white and ultraviolet light. A large body of prior art deals with this technique, wherein a plurality of inorganic solid particles are used as the dispersed phase, around which the microvoids form. Some significant problems associated with this approach are: (1) agglomeration and particle size control, (2) abrasive wear of extrusion equipment, guides, and cutters, (3) high specific gravity of these solids, (4) poor void nucleation around the solid particles due to the low thermal contraction of solids relative to liquids and polymer wetting and adhesion to the solid surfaces, (5) cost of these materials on a volume basis, and (6) handling and processing problems in general.
Of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,931 which is directed to articles comprising a continuous polyester phase having dispersed therein microbeads of cellulose acetate which are at least partially bordered by void space. The present invention is unexpected, however, in that while the geometries are similar, the cross-linked beads disclosed herein cavitate more efficiently generating higher void fractions and improved properties per weight of added beads. Also, the compositions of this invention have superior thermal and chemical stability, when compared with the prior art, especially the cellulose esters. Also, of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,207 which discloses oriented polyester film containing pulverized cross-linked polymers